Conventionally, when an air conditioning apparatus such as an air conditioner is operated in a predetermined space such as an office, variations in temperature sometimes occur in a vertical direction or a horizontal direction in the space. The variations in temperature may cause people in the space to be discomforted. In order to moderate such variations in temperature in a predetermined space, a circulator that forcibly agitates or circulates air in the space has been conventionally used.
Various types of such a circulator have been proposed in relation to the size of the space, the location to agitate or circulate air, the agitating or circulating system, the price and installation cost, and the like (for example, Patent Literatures 1 to 3). Among these circulators, a desktop or floor-placed circulator that is easily installed and inexpensive has been recently used in houses and the like, and is growing in demand. Such a desktop or floor-placed circulator has similar functions to those of conventional electrical fans. However, a difference between them is that the circulator discharges a straighter air flow as compared to the conventional fans.
There has been recently proposed a desktop or floor-placed circulator that includes a cylindrical main body and forms a straightly-extending air passage in the inside of the cylindrical main body. At the time of discharging an air flow from a discharge port, this circulator having the straightly-extending air passage generates an air flow along the air passage to enhance straightness of the discharged air and further increase the outreach distance of the blown air.